1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a baby merchandise package for shipment to, display at, and carrying from, a retail outlet and, more particularly, to a gift package containing a toy and multiple pairs and styles of baby shoes.
2. Description of Related Art
Baby shoes are conventionally sold in boxes commensurate to their size, one pair and style of baby shoes per box. The boxes are typically constituted of lightweight, transparent plastic to enhance visibility and impulse buying.
Although generally satsifactory for their intended purpose of holding baby shoes, the known plastic boxes are not altogether suitable to endure rigorous handling encountered during transport, at least not without being packed in larger shipping cartons. Also, strictly from the viewpoint of giving a generous baby present, the gift of a single pair of baby shoes may not be perceived as being overly magnanimous.
It is known in the art of displaying and selling shoes, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,698,689; 3,001,650 and 3,414,093, for salespersons to call on customers with a handled, oversized carrying case full of shoes. However, such known cases are not shipping boxes or gift boxes and are not intended for retail store display or for displaying baby shoes.